


Lost and United

by QueenofArendelle



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofArendelle/pseuds/QueenofArendelle
Summary: "Did your weapon malfunction?" she had walked up to her, a smirk playing on her lips. "Or did you?" And then that smirk was shot off her face. That was the first time she remembered meeting the professional soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

"Did your weapon malfunction?" she had walked up to her, a smirk playing on her lips. "Or did you?" And then that smirk was shot off her face. That was the first time she remembered meeting the professional soldier.

* * *

 

The second time was when she had her cornered between some boulders and a supply container. The brown woman had one gun aimed at her and the other one shifting between Pathfinder and Mirage. She was angry. She could see the fire in her eyes as she pierced her side with her dagger. Sadness was there too.

The third time the woman had been stalking her. Out of the kill zone and back in the main world. She wasn't much different, she still held a military look to her. Her army boots worn out and tied tightly, her shirt tucked into her pants. She leads the woman into a small crowded bar. She had sat down and unsurprisingly the darker woman took the seat beside her.

"If you're here because of the last game, I can't help you. Just get stronger or lose trying." She had said, wanting to get the lady of her back.

"I'm here because I want you to forfeit."

"That's not gonna happen"

The table rattled and Wraith's hand went to her hidden dagger. The woman rubbed her bruised hand.

"Look" the darker woman, Bangalore, if she remembered correctly, grabbed the closest beer to her, not caring about the look she received. "I need the money"

"And so do I"

The stool scraped against the floor. Bangalore standing.

"Bullshit! You three just waste it in booze and upgrades."

"What we spend our winnings on is none of your business. Maybe if you'd mind yours, you would win"

She took a deep breath and sat back down. She was quiet for some time, putting Wraith on edge, until she took a swig of her drink, "I need to find my family" she mumbled.

"What happened to them?" She usually didn't care for sob stories, but she wanted to know why this strong woman was breaking.

"I lost them. During a mission to secure a mercenary fleet, I need the money to return back to IMC home base."

"IMC"

"It's the-"

"I know, you served?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I- We should go in together"

"Sorry, but I work better solo"

"Yeah is that why you lost the last 3 games,"

"I lost because I'm human"

"And I am?"

"Not, I can smell the machinery all over you, I'm surprised Bloodhound hasn't found you, it's strong."

She decided to ignore the dig and put it aside for further investigation. "You said you were looking for your family, well, I'm looking for mine too."

Bangalore tightened her grip on her bottle, she frowned a little more before saying,"You weren't born, you were made."

“What makes you so sure?”

“Heh, I know a weapon when I smell one.”

The next time they meet, they're signing the group contract of the Apex games. Just her and Bangalore. Mirage and Pathfinder decided they would join as well. That didn't exactly excite her. Fighting against her only friends, but what needed to be done needed to be done. Bangalore knows more about the IMC than she speaks of and Wraith was gonna ally her to make her spit it out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith and Bangalore have to learn to trust each other.

"I just dusted an entire unit, damn I'm good."

Wraith couldn't help but roll her eyes. Things were going good for them, for now. One team down just 13 more to go.

"We got first blood." Wraith said grabbing Bangalore's attention from the death box.

"You mean I got first blood" Bangalore stood and leaned her peacekeeper on her shoulder.

Wraith glared at her and she glared back. "Let's go"

"Why are you leading the way?"

"Because I've won the last three games so we're going this way."

"The bunker is a hot zone, I say we go that way and drop more units." 

"We should go towards the artillery, it'll have more loot." 

"We already have enough." 

"Look I'm going to the artillery if you want to get shot to death you're on your own." 

"I won't be the one getting shot to death."

"We don't even have bandages." 

"I don't need them." Bangalore turned away from her and started towards the bunker. 

Wraith took in a deep breath, calming herself. 

'I told you'

She turned and started running to the artillery.

* * *

"I'm taking fire!" Bangalore's voice boomed in her intercom. "I got two units on me!"

Wraith dropped the small piece of concrete on the floor. She looked up at the hole in the wall. Maybe her past was behind there. 

"I got one enemy down!" 

She squeezed her fist. 

'Leave her to die'

_I can't_

'We warned her, now she has to suffer the consequences'

She looked at the wall again.

'This could be it'

"Where the hell are you! They've got me cornered!"

She turned on her heel and began running downhill towards the bunker.

* * *

 

"I've downed another!" 

Shots erupted from one corner of the tight hallway and she backed up and shot back. She was sure her shotgun was doing little to no damage. Her targets were too far. The smg just missed her as she slid down the stairs. Just as she rounded the corner, the bunker door sprang up and another unit entered. Without hesitation, she turned and ran back towards her other enemies. "Popping smoke!"

She released her smoke grenade. Sliding to distance herself quicker. She slid into a nearby room and crouched beneath the window, checking herself for any wounds.

She peeked from her spot, all she could see was smoke. Rounds started going off and she aimed her gun at the door. She could hear guns going off near and far from her.

"I got two units here. Where the hell are you, Shifty?"

She could hear people dropping. All of sudden it went quiet. She could hear feet coming towards her.

She kept her aim at the door. The door opened and she almost shot off her head.

"I guess I was that other unit. They're all down." She turned towards the door and looked at Bangalore. "And don't you ever call me shifty, again." 

Bangalore stood up and walked out. Death boxes littered the hall. She began scavenging for shotgun ammo and took the smg that was close to taking her out. 

"You don't like shifty" She chuckled, "I thought it fit you since you shift from one place to the other.

"I don't shift. I can slip into different dimensions."

"Same thing"

"Next time I'm letting you die." 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting a little better with the dialogue!!!!! I hope you guys like, I enjoyed their bickering!  
> I love Bangalore's kill quips, I'm going to try to fit all of them in this story!! If there's a will there's a way!


	3. Chapter 3

'Ring closing'

Wraith looked at the angle of the ring. By the second countdown, the Artillery will be off limits. She backed off the cliff's wall she was leaned against and joined Bangalore at the edge. The woman had been thrilled to find a G7 scout and dragged them up there to score sniper kills.

"We need to go to the artillery."

"You do know in less than 2 minutes the ring will be beyond that."

"If we leave now we can make it before that."

Bangalore lowered her weapon and turned to Wraith. "Why do you want to go there anyway?"

"I need bandages" She motioned to the small gash on her cheek.

"That small cut does not need a bandage."

"Yes it does and since you're the genius that caused this to happen, we're following my plans for now on."

"It's just a cut besides, there are bandages elsewhere. Why risk going to the artillery where we could get cornered between a squad and the ring."

"I'm going." She jumped off the ledge and set a portal. She completed the portal right outside of the area and ran back towards the hole in the wall.

The ring had entered the building, but thankfully not completely. She began to dig, careful to not make too much noise. The rocks slid to the ground as she dug slowly.

"45, come on shifty"

She ignored her and dug faster, the rocks began to fall heavily on the ground. The tubs that hung from the ceiling began to fall and shake.

'You've been spotted'

She turned, her gun aimed for the man clad in yellow. She lowered her gun at the friendly face. Mirage smiled at her and she greeted him with a small one.

"Finally ditched Miss Loser or did you let her die the first round of the game?"

She chuckled. "No, Miss Loser is currently sniping lives away."

"She's good with a sniper, that could be a problem"

"She's actually good with every weapon."

"Ha so am I, so am...I, anyway, I lost Pathfinder up here, well, I didn't lose him he really lost himself--Gah"

Mirage's shield shattered, the gray color appearing and disappearing. He ran towards her and sent out his decoy. The squad quickly destroyed his decoy and re-aimed for him.

She jumped backward shooting at the woman that emerged from the hill. Shots came from her left and Mirage was down. His body turning into a death box. She ran to the death box trying to swipe for his badge. The box opened, revealing his loot.

_Forgot we weren't on the same team_

She shot back hitting the girls shield. It glowed purple and she inwardly groans. 

'On your left' 

She turned and hit the guy flanking her. His shield glowed purple as well. She turned and phased behind a car by the hole. She reloaded her primary weapon. Only one clip left. She aimed for the girls head. It was a clean hit. No head armor. She kept firing, aiming at her head. The guy began firing. His shots hit but she continued to fire at the girl until she fell. 

'You're being shot at!'

_Maybe if you would've told me they were here we wouldn't be going through this right now_

'Someone had to get rid of the narcissist' 

'Ring Closing'

She slid back towards the car. The person was running towards her. She aimed at him--her? The girl slid behind the car firing at her. The guy slid to the other side. She scrambled up the car and ran for the portal. A bomb landed in front of the portal and she phased the other way. 

"Shifty didn't I tell you-" Bangalore stepped out the portal. Immediately she began firing at the two. Wraith aimed for the girl again. Firing at her head and the girl dropped again. Bangalore dropped the guy and they both turned into death boxes.

"Rapid fire means nothing if you don't know how to aim." She chuckled, going through the loot.

Wraith grabbed the purple shield and the bandage that was left. She ran towards the wall. A small hole had opened and she peeked through. It looked to be a runway of some kind. She could see the paved road and the reflective raised pavement markers that littered the sides of it.

She dug faster, not caring about the cuts and dirt. The ring crossed over her, burning her body. She continued to dig. Bangalore grabbed her.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Let go of me"

"You gonna let the ring take you out?"

"I need to know what's behind this wall" She struggled against Bangalore's grip.

"We need to win!"

"No, you need to win, I need to see what's behind here." 

Bangalore pulled her again, this time yanking her completely away from the hole. "Ain't nothin' back there but a shitty runway," 

"Ok, then where's the lab?" 

"What lab?"

"The lab." 

"I don't-"

A bullet flew past Bangalore's head just a mere centimeters away and she began to run.

"Double time!" 

Wraith spotted the three at the top of the hill opposite of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to this and wanted to work on my dialogue. Tell me what you think it'll be most appreciated!!!


End file.
